Application of differential staining techniques for chromosome analysis. Studies of the inheritance of several autoimmune immunological traits including antibodies cytotoxic for T lymphocytes and reactive with single stranded DNA. Studies of inheritance of hyperdiploidy. Analysis of sex hormone modulation of immune responses. Use of flow cytometry in the analysis of aneuploid cells. Sex hormone receptors in murine thymus.